venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gaelan Aradur
Gaelan Aradur, while never mentioned by name, was Vahl Aradur's elder twin brother. Prior to Vahl's arrival in Skyrim, she believed Gaelan to be dead, but in reality he was serving as a captain in the Stormcloaks, the only Dunmer to do so. He was in charge of the Stormfist Battalion. Biography Gaelan and Vahl were born and raised in the city of Vivec, located in the country of Morrowind. The twins were born to a Soldier of House Redoran and a Sorceress of House Telvanni, and when they came of age Gaelan and Vahl followed in the footsteps of their mother and father, respectively. Gaelan became a mage as his mother was and Vahl trained to become a warrior as her father before her. It is in the span of a few years, Gaelan became a prodigy, mastering Expert-leveled spells at an early age. He was also a respected member of the Mages Guild, in Vivec where he taught Alchemy. But one day, Gaelan disappeared while foraging for Alchemy ingredients and was presumed to be dead. Gaelan, however, was not dead and was infact injured and taken in by a Priest who healed him for the next month. When Gaelan returned to Vivec a month later, he found that the Thalmor had slaughtered everyone, his parents included, and he immediately wanted revenge. This event drove him to join the Stormcloaks, the rebel group organized in Skyrim. His sole reasoning for joining with the Stormcloaks, rather than the Imperials was the fact that the Stormcloaks hated the Thalmor almost as much as he did, whereas the Imperials were being controlled by them. At first, he was treated poorly due to the fact that he was a Dunmer in the Stormcloak army, but in time he became respected by the Nords who once shunned him. He was respected to the point, where he was given a role as one of Ulfric Stormcloak's most trusted captains, serving as his right-hand man along with Galmar Stone-Fist. He was born on 4E 176 Relationships Vahl Being twins, Gaelan and Vahl were close growing up, rarely leaving each other's sides. Gaelan was loved deeply by his sister, who was heartbroken of his supposed death. In fact, it was Gaelan's supposed death that played a role in Vahl's departure to Skyrim, a few years before the series started. Areum Areum is Gaelan's adopted son, and the two are presumed to be very close to each other. Loren Loren is Gaelan's other adopted son, who finds them after he was presumed dead after an attack by Imperial soldiers. Lydia Gaelan has been officially shipped with Lydia. It is unknown of his reaction to her death, but he was most likely devastated. Powers and Abilities Gaelan is a powerful mage specializing in Shock spells. He is also a gifted swordsman, wielding his father's sword in conjuction with his spells to wreak havoc on the battlefield. However, unlike his sister, he is not Dragonborn and thus does not have access to any shouts that Vahl possess. He makes up for this with his tactical genius as well as his skill in Alchemy and Restoration magic. Gaelan is also a natural leader, being able to rally platoons of Nords, who are not fond of Dunmer, against the Imperial Legion. Trivia *Gaelan is a canonical fanmade character, created by Michael, a friend of the Frye siblings, on deviantART. *He is never mentioned by name, just as "Vahl's brother". *Gaelan is the first canonical Skyrim Tale fanmade character, the second being his adopted son, Areum. *Gaelan and Lydia have officially been shipped. Gaelan by javott-d71dulw.jpg|Fan Art of Gaelan, probably at the age of 12 Vahl s family portrait thing by mcmlppgfan-d6zr9o1.png|Gaelan is right next to Vahl in his family portait Gaelan.jpeg|Gaelan as drawn by his creator Memorial.jpeg|Gaelan as he appears in A Skyrim Legacy Category:Skyrim Category:Character Category:Military Category:Vahl's Family Category:Dark Elves Category:Male Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:Stormcloaks Category:Fan Character Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Ascended Fanfiction Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Not Mentioned by Name